


Shotgun Wedding by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unhealthy Relationships, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Shotgun Wedding by LaylahSummary: He tells her his name is Ladd Russo, and when she asks if that means he’s a member of the Russo mafia family, he laughs. He seems pleased that she’s heard of them.





	Shotgun Wedding by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shotgun Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Shotgun Wedding

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Character** : Ladd/Lua

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : He tells her his name is Ladd Russo, and when she asks if that means he’s a member of the Russo mafia family, he laughs. He seems pleased that she’s heard of them.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120)

 **Length** 0:21:48

Download link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Shotgun%20Wedding%20by%20Laylah.mp3) 


End file.
